the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
D.I.T. Website
D.I.T. Website is an official The Super Babies website made by D. Isaac Thomas. It offers an experience focusing on the reading of the ''Super Babies'' series with interactive features, new information from Thomas' extensive collection of notes (over 18,000 words), and eBook editions of the stories available for purchase for the first time. Thomas has also discussed a new addition to the Super Babies series. The site's general launch occurred in early April 2015. It was opened for the public 27 April 2015. D.IT. Website is currently available to the general public for free, and from the first chapter of Pride of the Super Babies through the ending of X-Children. D.I.T. Code Corner New Writing by D. Isaac Thomas New Writing by D. Isaac Thomas is a main feature by D.I.T. Website. Everything written for the feature is considered the highest level of canon. Thomas has a Superhero School Orientation quiz in the works along with a welcome message for each Class. The following is a list of every writing released through D.I.T. Website that can still be read, sorted alphabetically - The following is work posted by D.I.T. Website that, while discontinued in 2017, can still be read. D.I.T. Website used to have a Timeline of the D.I.T. Universe which can no longer be found. The writing for the 2030 S.M.S.B. Skyfighter Tournament was a special feature. The following is listed by order they were posted - DISASTROUS OPENING CEREMONY LEADS TO QUESTIONS ABOUT S.M.S.B. SKYFIGHTER TOURNAMENT SECURITY (12 April 2030) * NORWAY VERSUS IVORY COAST (Sunday Seer; 13 April 2030) * NIGERIA VERSUS FIJI (14 May 2030) * BRAZIL VERSUS HAITI (15 May 2030) * USA VERSUS JAMAICA (16 May 2030) * USA VERSUS JAMAICA (Evening Seer; 16 May 2030 * LIECHTENSTEIN VERSUS CHAD (17 May 2030) * LIECHTENSTEIN VERSUS CHAD (Sunday Prophet; 18 May 2030) * LIECHTENSTEIN VERSUS CHAD (19 May 2030) * BULGARIA VERSUS NEW ZEALAND (20 May 2030) * JAPAN VERSUS POLAND (21 May 2030) * WALES VERSUS GERMANY (22 May 2030) * BRAZIL VERSUS WALES (4 June 2030) * BULGARIA VERSUS NORWAY (6 June 2030) * USA VERSUS LIECHTENSTEIN (8 June 2030) * LATE BREAKING NEWS (8 June 2030) * JAPAN VERSUS NIGERIA (10 June 2030) * PLACE YOUR BETS WITH LUDA BAAN (2 July 2030) * USA VERSUS BRAZIL (4 July 2030) * USA VERSUS BRAZIL (5 July 2030) * BULGARIA VERSUS JAPAN (6 July 2030) * DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY REUNITES AT S.M.S.B. SKYFIGHTER TOURNAMENT FINAL (8 July 2030) * PLAY-OFF FOR THIRD PLACE (9 July 2030) * S.M.S.B. SKYFIGHTER TOURNAMENT FINAL (11 July 2030) Thomas also wrote fact files for some of the characters - * Bethany Donner fact file * Celestina Warbeck fact file * Deaformas fact file * Evans fact file * George Thames II fact file * Kirby Gilbert fact file * Miranda Butterfield fact file * Naay fact file * Professor Kettleburn fact file * Ramona Meyer fact file * Sanders fact file * The Mystic fact file Category:D.I.T. Website Category:Canon